pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Robemax
|image = File:Robemax logo.png|Row 1 title = Launched|Row 1 info = January 21, 2014|Row 2 title = Owned by|Row 2 info = IceCreamFanatic2001|Row 3 title = Picture format|Row 3 info = 16:9 1080 (HDTV)|Row 4 title = Country|Row 4 info = United States|Row 5 title = Language|Row 5 info = English|Row 6 title = Broadcast area|Row 6 info = Nationwide (primarily on Dimension Cable Television, Cox Cable, Storer Cable and TCI systems)|Row 7 title = Sister channel|Row 7 info = Apron Everyone Laugh TV|Row 8 title = Program block|Row 8 info = Robe After Dark}} Robemax 'is an American premium cable and satellite television network owned by IceCreamFanatic2001. Robemax primarily broadcasts robe videos, along with original series, documentaries and adult television shows. The font used for the logo is the Curlz MT font. The title is also a parody of Cinemax. History Robemax launched on January 21, 2014 at 3:30 pm as IceCreamFanatic2001 (who wasn't obsessed with robe videos at the time)'s version of Cinemax. By 2015, Robemax limited its programming lineup mainly to movies. However starting in 2016, Robemax re-entered into television series development with the addition of adult-oriented scripted series similar in content to the softcore pornographic shows featured on Max After Dark of Cinemax (such as the network's first original adult series, ''Planet Pink, and later series entries such as Fairy House, Gnome at Home, Welcome, Pinka Bear, ''and ''Frost Fairy), marking a return to adult series for the channel. Programming Original programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Robemax. Movies Robe After Dark ''Robe After Dark''' is a late-night block that featured licensed softcore pornographic films and original series. Robemax did not have set start or end times for the block, as they varied depending on the mainstream feature films – and original series on certain nights – that aired prior to and following it, and also depended on the number of programs and programs in particular that were scheduled to air within the block. Programs that aired under the Robe After Dark banner carried either a TV-MA or R rating (usually the former), primarily for strong sexual content and nudity. The block had often been the subject of both scrutiny in the media and a source of humor in popular culture, with references to Robemax's late night programming being featured in various films and television shows. Because of the block's presence, Robemax was most commonly given the jocular nickname, "Skinemax". The network itself has acknowledged this by using a play on this term for its 2016 documentary series, ''Robe to the Max. The late night adult series that aired first-run episodes are Perfect Present, Planet Pink, Fairy House, Gnome at Home, Welcome, Pinka Bear, Mother's Day Surprise, ''and ''Frost Fairy. ''Adult films often aired alongside these series, though this depended on the Robemax multiplex channel and sometimes depending on that night's Robe After Dark schedule on each channel. The block originally debuted on January 23 2014, as a weekly block called "Robemax Friday After Dark"; these adult programs eventually expanded to seven-night-a-week airings by the mid 2010s. Robemax maintained an on-air policy – that had been in effect since 2015– not to air any adult programming on its main channel before 11:30 p.m. ET. The adult programming featured on Robe After Dark was not limited solely to the main Robemax channel: MoreRobe also aired adult films and series, sometimes airing earlier (10:30 p.m. Eastern Time at the earliest) than the main Robemax channel would allow; ActionRobe, ThrillerRobe and OuterRobe also featured adult films on their late night schedules, even though the softcore adult films and series did not necessarily fit the respective formats of these multiplex services. Conversely, MovieRobe (which is aimed at families) and 5StarRobe (which carries a format of largely critically acclaimed, mainstream feature films) generally do not run any adult programs because of their respective programming formats. Some of the adult films featured on the Robe After Dark block also aired late nights on sister channel Apron Everyone Laugh Zone, which was the only Apron Everyone Laugh multiplex channel to feature pornographic film content. Robemax was able to carry softcore pornographic programs as well as other forms of adult content within the channel's mainstream programming in part since the FCC's content regulations applied only to channels that broadcast on the ''publicly owned spectrum and not those only available on restricted-access cable networks, which had consequently taken considerably more leeway in their programming. Robe After Dark still exists to this day. Trivia * Kids under the age of 12 shouldn't be watching this channel unless if they know not to do anything from the channel due to the fact that the channel airs adult films and shows late at night. It's been believed that Robemax was sued by angry parents for airing Perfect Present late at night. The website said it was the parents' responsibility to monitor what their kids are watching. Category:Networks Category:Robemax